


St.Valentine's

by MagicPandaCats



Series: The Hamilton house [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPandaCats/pseuds/MagicPandaCats
Summary: Jhon always had one (prosthetic) foot out the door."You can go whenever you want, Flint had said, but first have a good night's worth of sleep and a full belly."They had clothed him, sheltered him and payed for his medical bills, as time went by, Jhon actually considered giving the place a chance.A little snippet of St,Valentine's in the Hamilton House.





	St.Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a AU where the foster care works in a way where it's basically a family, about teenagers Jhon, Max and Anne and their various shenanigans.(With appearances from the other Black Sails characters of course.)

"Max and Anne, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S--"  
"Shut up!"  
Max is reaching over for the card in John's possession,trying, and failing, to retrieve it.  
Jhon reads it out loud:  
"Happy St.Valentines, from Anne. Your sweetheart doesen't waste words I see."  
Max snatches it from him and stumps back to her room.  
"Don't tease her!"   
Miranda comes in, a pile of books in one hand and one of plates in the other.  
Jhon shrugs:  
"No fun."  
"Especially, adds Flint from behind Miranda, since we got this in the mail for you."  
Jhon swiftly puts the card in his jacket pocket.  
"Ok, you win this round."

Thomas comes down the stairs with most of the children in tow.  
"Lunch is almost ready, children! Go and set the table."  
Some groan, but a stern look from Miranda is enough to stop any revolts.  
Jhon helps first Miranda with the books and plates, then Randall with the meal.  
Eventually they manage to gather everyone around the table. As always, Thomas thanks Randall for the lovely meal, and the kids for setting up the table.  
They all dig in; the smaller ones do so with the approximate grace of boars, the elders have managed to learn some manners, after years of efforts from all the caretakers.  
At the end of the meal, Flint takes a sac (where did he get that? Jhon thinks.)  
"Even this year, St.Valentines day has arrived. And to your joy it brought gifts." He pours out the contents, a cascade of chocolate floods the table, the children squeal with glee and rush over.  
Jhon pops a few chocolates in his mouth, from the courner of his eye he sees Flint exchanging sweets with his husband and Miranda.   
He stops chewing.The chocolates are really good. Like, ridiculously expensive chocolate that you can only get from a maître chocolatier good.  
He stuffs some in his pockets. Maybe Madi would like them too.  
Little Abigail decides to share her heart shaped chocolate cookie with Billy, the boy accepts, then starts sharing his chocolates with the other children.  
Abigail gets upset for some reason, and Jhon decides he doesn't want to know why exactly.   
He quickly grabs his phone, says a quick goodbye, and heads off to his date.


End file.
